


tommy au oneshots

by rkeral



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insane TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Oh god, This is going to be horrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkeral/pseuds/rkeral
Summary: mostly from exile oneshots because i really liked that arci love angst a lot and i think it shows here lmaofeaturing tommyinnit from dream smp aka big man(info is in chap 1)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	1. important (kind of)

was really bored and was thinking about tommy aus so here you go 

info n things:

i'll update when i can, or get a spark of motivation

most of this is exile tommy im not gonna lie

there will be tws at the start of each chapter 

i'll put what's in the chapter in the title name basically and a summary/notes at the end because au things

some crack oneshots may be put in so i'll just put an emoji in the chapter title whenever it's a crack fic

you can request things if you want but i am not writing 

\- smut

\- shipping

thanks, and bye


	2. tommy commits a very bad crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy does bad things in this one guys
> 
> tw corpse, murder (not described much but still be careful) 
> 
> also extra thing i dont know if this needs to be tw'd but stealing someone's identity in general
> 
> poggers

Tommy often thought Dream had a similar body structure to his.

They were about the same height, with Dream only being a bit taller than the teen standing at 6’4. Their voices, their weight, almost everything except Dream’s physique was the same, while with the years of war, Tommy was still a scrawny 16 nearing 17 year old. 

However, in exile, he didn’t know if he even had the strength of a normal 16 year old.  
His throat whined for water daily through the winter cold, and his tent and blanket were barely enough to fuel the fire of what was left of his body. 

What was worse was that Tommy couldn’t stop thinking, or just couldn’t think at all. There were times where he stayed up all night chopping trees and thinking about what Wilbur said and did to him back in Pogtopia or what he could have done better to make Tubbo have him stay. 

“Do you want to be a hero Tommy?”

“Tommy are we the bad guys?”

Most of all, he missed Tubbo the most out of everyone in L’manberg. There were times where Dream would come over and Tommy would pretend that Dream was his best friend as to think that maybe Tubbo still wanted to be friends even now. 

Though, right now was obviously not that time.

“Dream?”

It seems like just yesterday they were joking around and Dream crafted Tommy a netherite axe to make it easier for him to chop wood. But now, Tommy was staring at the ground, bloodied netherite axe in hand and something that was undoubtedly a corpse on the floor. 

Immediately, Tommy dropped his weapon, his hands drifting up to cover his mouth if he was going to vomit. His mind was racing, thoughts dropping like flies as he thought of if he did this or what would happen if people found out. 

What would Phil think? What would Wilbu-Ghostbur think? What would they do to him?

What would Tubbo think?  
In a panic, Tommy grabbed the body’s arms, started walking, and hoped to whatever god there was to let him get away with this. 

\-- 

Tubbo hadn’t heard from Dream in a while. 

Ever since Dream missed the festival he was supposed to die at, everyone was starting to wonder where he could have gone. At first, there were whispers of betrayal and that someone must have told the man about his future demise, but those were quickly silenced by the weeks of Dream never appearing. 

Eventually, things started to quiet down in L’manberg. Ranboo got a pet dog who he took on walks around L’Manberg as Sapnap was busy looking for Dream, Niki sold bouquets to Fundy for when Dream would come home, and Tubbo sat at the bench where him and Tommy used to, and wondered when he would finally get the courage to visit. 

Tubbo often wondered how Tommy was doing in exile. Maybe he was happy, Tubbo thought, though he knows it’s not true. He wouldn’t want to see me anyways, Tubbo thinks, it’s probably fine. 

Everything changes when Ranboo comes to visit him at his office, breaking the silence.  
“Tubbo, I think something happened to Tommy.” the hybrid states, memory book in hand. Ranboo then leads Tubbo out of the building, taking him to Logsteadshire, where Tommy was supposed to be. 

When Tubbo comes back to his office, he’s silent. There’s no sound when he sobs, wishing that him and Tommy were out in the meadow they used to love. His voice doesn’t work when he cries out, no matter how much he wishes to be heard. But, the building is silent, and so is L’Manburg.

There’s a funeral the next day, and when everyone leaves, Tubbo is left standing near the grave with no body in the casket. 

A few days later, Tubbo wanders up to the old bench Tommy and him used to sit at, seeing someone there. However, the man turns around before Tubbo can get to him, revealing a particular mask on his face.

“Hi, Tubbo.” he began, voice monotone. “Hello, Dream.” Tubbo responded, not knowing what else to say. “I’m sure the others are concerned. I was just taking care of some things,” the masked man continued, shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets. Tubbo sighed. “You should go talk to them. I’ll see you around.” 

As the man walks away, Tubbo couldn’t stop thinking about if Tommy could somehow be alive. 

\--

Tommy doesn’t respond to his name anymore. 

He figures he’s gone insane, wearing a dead man’s clothes and pretending to be him, and the warped reasonings for doing so flashing through his brain don’t help. 

When Tommy finally stepped foot in L’manberg lands, he saw Tubbo again for the first time in months, but it only yielded a conversation that lasted a minute at best. He saw the grave next. 

There was no going back now. He’d fixed himself into this situation, and now what was he to do? Admit that Tommy, someone who’d been exiled, killed Dream and pretended to be him as some sort of way to escape punishment? So, Tommy decided to take the easy way out and keep pretending. 

Everything would be fine, as long as no one ever found out the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the song suki suki daisuki
> 
> tubbo doesnt think tommy is dead but inside he knows he is (but he really isnt)
> 
> tommy faked his death, and became dream entirely after murdering him


	3. wtf..spider hybrid drabble..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i did not have the motivation to finish this my love for cave spider tommy greatly unrivals ghostinnit/toast (which i'll probably be writing about soon LMAO)
> 
> anyway enjoy this unfinished thing that was supposed to be in 2 + 1 format
> 
> no tw i think

All his life, Tommy had been a hybrid, adopted into Philza Minecraft’s family. Fortunately, he wasn’t the only one, as both Phil and Technoblade were hybrids, Wilbur being the only one who was human.

There were two types of hybrids in the world, basically, the ones that were weaker and had less physical signs that they were hybrids, or the more defined ones that had the mob powers and more features like them. Tommy was not the latter. There was absolutely nothing that indicated that he was a cave spider hybrid except the fact that he could move fast in webs and that his teeth were sharp, but other than that, there was nothing. 

Except the fact that he was extremely venomous. 

What Tommy had was rare at the least, as only a few cave spider hybrids ever got to the point where their poison could kill someone even if they drank milk. 

It wasn’t really worrying back when he didn’t have a family, and was just hopping around the streets stealing what he could, but now in Phil’s house, it was concerning. 

Luckily, the poison only spread when either Tommy bit people (which was tempting when he forgot about his affiliation) or when someone drank the same water as he did.

However, this led to him protecting any glass of water he had with his life. 

Or, most of the time. 

\--  
“Tommy, can I have your water bottle for a sec? I forgot mine.” Wilbur asked, pausing the rummaging in his bag. “Oh, sure.” Tommy replied, picking the item out of his bag and handing it to his brother. Wilbur grabbed the bottle, unscrewed the cap quickly, and almost drank it before Tommy finally realized what he was doing and slapped it out of Wilbur’s hands. 

“What the fuck, Tommy?” he exclaimed, watching as the water bottle flew a few feet before coming to a stop. “It had to happen Wilbur!” Tommy said back, voice in a panic. “What do you even fucking mean?” Wilbur questioned, facepalming. “Oh my god, now all the water is wasted. Tommy, I swear, someday I’m going to strangle you.” 

“It’s not my fault the water was bad!” Tommy spat, crossing his arms. “If the water was bad, why were you drinking it earlier, Tommy?” Wilbur responded, pressing his fingers against the bridge of his nose. “It had my spit in it!” 

“Tommy, we don’t have any more water for this trip. Let’s just go back.” Wilbur replied, sighing. Looking back at the other, Wilbur then took out his compass and glared at it, trying to find out which way home was. 

“We could just go over to the river that’s across here, I reckon that has clean water.” Tommy suggested, smiling awkwardly. “Well Tommy, we HAD clean water, but the plants are eating it now,” Wilbur replied. “But yeah, we could do that.” 

Tommy let out a relieved breath, both grateful that Wilbur hadn’t been poisoned and that they could continue their trip. 

However, that didn't help him from when him and Wilbur arrived back home and he complained about Tommy wasting the water they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added au:
> 
> tommy is siren and he learns that during exile, as he was adopted
> 
> he lives in the ocean and swims back to lmanburg accidentally, and after his weeks in the ocean he finds the big crater. (doomsday still happened, just without tommy)
> 
> he fills it in with water and now tommy is a mermaid living in the pit that is lmanburg woo


End file.
